A Day in the Life of Yoojung Lee
by sorinafanpage
Summary: Yoojung joins 1 Million Dance Studio... and meets a very unusual person.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, Yoojung! Great to see you again!"

I smile at the receptionist, shivering slightly as I enter. I wonder why nobody here ever bothers to turn the air-conditioner down a notch. It's so cold that the mirrors occasionally get fogged up. Nevertheless, it's still much warmer than the freezing weather outside.

"Do you have a class today?"

I nod. "It's at 6, actually. I'm just here to observe the earlier classes, to, y'know, learn some stuff here and there."

The receptionist smiles and waves me off. It's one of my first days at work and I am bursting with anticipation. I glance in the mirror as I neaten my hair, which had been tossed into a mess by the rough wind outside. People have always called me 'Baby Yoojung' because of my 'adorably' puffy cheeks and huge eyes, which, according to Hyojin, are as large as saucers. I seriously doubt that.

Hyojin is one of my closest friends, and thankfully, she's also a choreographer here. I first met her when I toured Singapore together with my dance troupe, Oriental Shock. That was when I had met Lia Kim, yet another extraordinarily talented dancer as well. Hyojin's like an older sister to me – hilarious, wise, down to earth – basically a huge ball of energy. I joke to her that her hair looks like a mushroom but she's never really bothered about it. She jokes to me that my hair looks like I styled myself to go to school. I gaze in the mirror and frown. Does my hair really look that boring? _"Yoojung ah, are you 42 or 24 years old? Spend more time to make yourself look pretty! Otherwise, boys will never pay attention to you!"_ my father used to laugh.

Lia is a feisty dancer. Like Hyojin, she's full of energy and passion when she dances – full of youthful confidence as well.

I place my bag in the locker and saunter through the hallway, glancing into the classrooms.

I'd met some of the other choreographers recently. May J is like a second Lia – both have short hair, wear crop tops nearly 99% of the time, and are amazing dancers. She has such a beautiful smile! Although she never admitted it, she and Bongyoung are _probably_ together already. The way she smiles when people talk about both of them gives the story away. Bongyoung Park is yet another choreographer here in the studio. He has curly black locks, a nice, easy smile and a tall frame, making girls swoon over him instantaneously.

Eunho Kim. Large eyes, friendly but rather shy. His hairstyle is a bowl cut and I find myself suppressing a laugh every time I stare too long at it. He's amazingly talented.

Sori Na. Long, jet-black hair, huge, sparkling eyes, rosy lips. This girl sets the dance floor on fire. Her hiphop moves are mesmerizing. Her natural swagger adds to the vibe.

Junsun Yoo. _Very_ attractive smile. Loves shorts a bit _too_ much. Apparently nobody has ever seen him wear pants before, which is something incredibly perplexing to me. He and Sori are like a married couple – always quarreling, but have their tender moments as well. They're adorable.

Koosung Jung. So incredibly adorable! He still looks like a little kid. Really friendly and outgoing and never seems to run out of energy, or things to talk about. Crazy talented.

I glance through the icy glass doors into one of the classrooms. _Mina Myoung._ Apparently, she's the queen bee here – and I can see why. She's tall and lanky, and her hair is long, black and silky. Her hair flutters around her like a cape as she dances. She's moves confidently and gracefully while her students gawk at her in awe. She has a good body too – very long, skinny legs and a tiny waist, which is further enhanced by her crop top and track pants.

I look at myself distastefully. I look like a potato sack. I wear large, oversized sweaters most of the time. _"What?"_ my inner Yoojung protests. _"It's your style. You can wear whatever you like."_ I sigh and continue walking.

"Hey, Yoojung!" I hear Bongyoung's voice behind me.

"Hey! You're here for class?"

"Mmhmm." He nods as he catches up with me. "Mine's after Jay's."

"Jay?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, Jay Kim. He's one of my best buddies, y'know? I'm guessing you haven't met him yet." Bongyoung gestures towards the classroom in front. "He's almost ending class. Let's go take a look."

As if on cue, the students stream out of the classroom, buzzing happily with each other. I silently hope that my students would be happy after attending my classes too.

"Yo, Jay!" Bongyoung calls cheerfully. "Have you met Yoojung yet?"

I freeze.

Wow.

Standing in front of me is a guy even taller than Bongyoung. Bongyoung is already pretty tall. This guy is just… well, he's pretty impressive. Like Mina, his body is long and lanky, and so are his limbs. His arms are thin, but wiry and muscular. My eyes can't help but roam over the rest of his body. His cheekbones are absolutely _stunning._ My inner Yoojung makes a bet that they could cut the glass doors behind us. His eyes are ash-black, and deep like a bottomless abyss. Emotionless, too. I feel tingles running down my spine as my breath catches in my throat.

He turns to look at Bongyoung, then fixes his gaze on me. I stare back at him helplessly, not knowing what exactly to do or say. How should I react? Should I say hi? Should I smile? My feet are rooted to the floor. His gaze is surprisingly unnerving, his eyes like a pair of lasers, perforating my body. It's as if he's looking right through me. I gulp.

"No," he says casually and quietly. "I haven't. Are you taking over the next class, Bong?"

He totally ignored me. Well, almost totally. I flinch at his callousness.

"Yep!" Bongyoung replies in his usual cheery manner. "Yoojung, shouldn't you be headed for your class too?"

He snaps me out of my daze. "Oh, yeah! I should go now!" I say, a bit too enthusiastically as I turn on my heel and barrel out of the room, my cheeks burning.

 _Jay Kim._ His name replayed in my head a dozen times. I don't think he had any idea what effect he had on me.

My class was fantastically fun!

"Bye Yoojung!" they chime as they stream out of the classroom. I had taught them one of my old choreographies to a Korean pop song, and they absolutely loved it. The smiles on their faces really brightened up my day, but I still felt pretty exhausted.

I sip on my iced coffee as I stroll out. What should I teach them next? Hiphop? Or more contemporary? Maybe I should try Justin Bieber? Or Taylor Swift? I check my phone. My students are already furiously tagging me in all their latest Instagram posts. I can't help but chuckle to myself.

Maybe I should -

"AGH!" I feel as if I'd just slammed into a brick wall. "Ah, sorry, sorry…" I apologise profusely, my cheeks reddening instantly. My iced coffee streams down my hands as I struggle to pick up the cup from the floor.

I look up. It's not a brick wall.

It's Jay Kim.

I spring up to my feet. "Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness. I'm really, really sorry…" I cringe at how weak and squeaky my voice sounds. A large brown stain is blossoming on his white shirt. I vigorously munch on the insides of my cheeks, a bad habit that I have when I'm nervous or stuck in a sticky situation. Such as this.

He stares at me vacantly, expressionlessly. At the corner of my eye, I can see his jaw muscles tightening. My inner Yoojung is sobbing and yelling and screaming.

"Ah, Jay, there you are – oh my God, what happened to the both of you?!"

I quietly heave a huge sigh of relief as Bongyoung appears to save me from this incredibly awkward situation.

"She spilled her coffee on me."

I glance at Jay again. His voice holds no emotion. He says it in an extremely matter-of-fact way, as if reading from a textbook.

Bongyoung grins, rummaging through his bag, eventually pulling out an almost identical white shirt. "You can have my extra shirt for today, then."

Jay's lips curve into a small smile as he takes it. Without any warning whatsoever, he takes his stained shirt off.

His body is nothing short of amazing. He's thin, but incredibly lean, wiry and muscular. It's as if his body is made of 100% muscle and no fat. I can't help but gape. Unfortunately, he puts the new shirt on within seconds.

He abruptly turns to look at me, and I feel my breath catch in my throat again. Again, without warning, his lips curl into a subtle smirk as he observes my expression. "Thanks for the shirt, Bongyoung." He slings his stained shirt over his shoulder and casually walks out, whistling to himself.

I feel as if I'd just been tossed into a whirlpool.

 _Great_ , I thought to myself. _This is going to be absolutely fantastic._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Today's weather is beautiful! Closing my eyes, I soak in the gentle spring breeze. The sakura flowers are in full bloom today. I brush some petals off my shoulders as I walk into the studio.

I've been enjoying my time so far here – my students are an enthusiastic, welcoming bunch, and my fellow choreographers are a joy to be with – especially Hyojin! She's like the older sister I've never had.

I cautiously survey my surroundings before I continue walking. No sign of Jay. Good.

I'd been actively trying to avoid Jay for the past week. The guy probably, positively, surely, hates me now. Every time I close my eyes at night, the unwelcome image of his cold smirk resurfaces in my mind again, as if mocking me for my clumsiness.

I stuff my belongings into the locker the classroom. Some of my students are already inside, attempting to practise their dance moves from the previous lessons, whirling around, chatting and laughing jovially. My heart swells with happiness and pride – they've grown so much over the past few lessons!

As I shut the locker, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey! You can just deposit your bag in your locker and –"

My voice trails off and turns into a gasp instead.

He's dressed in a long, flowy white shirt and a pair of black pants today. He looks like a fallen angel. A devastatingly attractive one.

Jay languidly leans against the lockers. "Yoojung," he says casually, his jet-black eyes staring right into my soul. "What time does your lesson end today?"

I gulp. "Around 7.30pm." I finally muster a response. But my brain is buzzing with questions. "Why do you ask?"

His lips curl into the same charming, enigmatic smile. "Meet me at the classroom right at the end of the hall after your class. I'll be there at 7.30pm. Sharp."

Before I can ask my next question, he gracefully strolls off, humming a tune to himself.

Exhaling sharply, I check my reflection in the mirror outside the classroom. My cheeks are flushed. Cupping my cheeks with my icy cold hands, I quickly walk into the classroom.

"Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting…"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Yoojung ah! Do you want to grab some coffee with us?" my students ask enthusiastically. It had been a fun and upbeat class, so everyone was in a brilliant mood.

Except me, of course, because I'm drenched with nervousness. "No, it's fine. You guys go ahead! I'll catch up with you another day."

As they shuffle out, I quickly yank my bag from the locker and walk stiffly towards the classroom at the end of the hall. I check my watch. 7.32pm. Jay said he wanted me there at 7.30pm, _sharp._ Whoops. I quicken my steps. I place a hand on my chest, trying to comfort myself. _Please don't get hiccups_ , my inner Yoojung begs. I get hiccups when I'm intensely anxious. Especially in situations like these.

Taking a deep breath, I take a peek inside. "Jay? I'm here."

He's sitting on a chair, his long frame sprawled over it gracefully. Only Jay could make sitting on a chair look like an art. He gets up from his chair, unfolding his extremely long legs. "Come in and shut the door."

I do as he says. He crosses his arms and glances at me expectantly. My stomach is in knots, and I can feel a hiccup rising in my throat.

"Do you know why I called you here tonight?"

"Uh…" I croak feebly. "Because I was clumsy and spilt coffee on you?"

Without warning, a shadow of a smile crosses his lips. I almost swoon at how terribly attractive he looks. My inner Yoojung struggles to breathe.

"No," he smirks. "I want you… to dance for me, Yoojung."

His statement knocks the wind out of me. _YOOJUNG!_ my inner Yoojung yells. _You're a greeeaaaat dancer and you know it yourself. You shouldn't be sweating about this one!_ But again, my mind is buzzing with more questions. Why on earth does he want me to dance for him? Why _me_? And what should I dance?

"Oh." I try to sound as calm and unruffled as possible. "Sure thing. Is there any song in particular that you would like me to dance to?"

"Anything," Jay shrugs. "Preferably something more emotional. You can choose whichever song you want. I'll put it on for you."

I think long and hard. Jay waits for me patiently, leaning against the mirror and closing his eyes.

"Can I do 'Hello'? By Adele?"

His eyes snap open. "Why did you think of that song?"

I shrug. "I don't know. It's soulful, it's emotional. It's _your_ type of song," I chuckle. "You know, profound, sad, utterly heart-wrenching…"

He rolls his eyes, and I giggle, lightening the mood. It feels strangely pleasant being around him, I realise. And strangely disturbing, too.

He claps his hands. "I'll play the music. Then you proceed."

I silently pray that I won't do anything stupid or clumsy or embarrassing. _Okay,_ my inner Yoojung contemplates seriously, _if you DO manage to do something dumb, just barrel out of this room immediately. If he attempts to block your way, bulldoze your way through him._ Inner Yoojung is not the best person to go to for logical advice, I realise.

The music starts playing.

I'd made my own choreography for this song before, but I'd never shared it with anyone. It just came to me one afternoon, when I was listening to the song.

" _Hello? It's me… I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet, to go over, everything…"_

My body whirls gracefully to the music. It's almost like the music makes my body ten times lighter. My heart is pounding fast and so is my head, but I feel delirious with joy. I wonder why.

" _Hello from the other side…"_ I whip my head around, stretching out my arm towards Jay, who's sitting right in front of me, staring me dead in the eyes. I almost flinch.

" _At least you can say that I've tried…"_ I feel the pull on my muscles as I tense my body.

" _To tell you, I'm sorry, for breaking your heart, but it don't matter, it clearly, doesn't tear you apart, anymore…"_

I exhale sharply as I end my dance, a strand of hair landing across my face lightly. I try to blow it away unsuccessfully. My heart is still hammering wildly against my chest, and I desperately hope that Jay doesn't hear it.

He gets up from his chair, smiling lightly. "That was very pleasant, Yoojung. Very good choreography. Is it yours?"

My cheeks flush crimson. "Yeah. Thanks Jay," I mutter shyly.

"It was very emotional, too," he observes, cocking his head to one side. "I assume that you've gone through some heartbreak before?"

I blush even more. "No! No, oh my goodness, of course not!" I brush the strand of hair behind my ear. "It's just that this song is very… soulful. I'm pretty used to dancing to such songs."

He chuckles to himself. "I see. Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you did have a boyfriend."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask defensively.

He smiles, but doesn't answer my question.

"You know, for the chorus…" He walks to the middle of the room, looking at the mirror. "You could have done something like this."

He leaps into the air, his long arms and legs outstretched, looking amazingly, awe-inspiringly graceful as he lands back on the ground. I watch him with bated breath, and I wonder how he manages to do all this and land on the ground in one piece. He's pretty famous for doing all sorts of gravity-defying dance moves – not surprising, since most of his body is made of muscle. Part of me wants to see more.

"Jay!" I burst into laughter. "You know I can't do that! Stop showing off, for goodness sake!"

He does that little smirk again, the one that makes my world go round. "Why don't you try? Maybe you'd be good at it."

"Uh, no thanks. I'd probably break a few bones here and there. And I'm not as… well-built as you are." I gesture to his long, lean frame.

"Have you been observing me often?"

I'm beginning to think he enjoys embarrassing me. Before I can respond, he cuts me off. "Okay. The real reason why I dragged you here tonight… is because I want you to dance with me."

I stare at him so hard that my eyes almost pop out of their sockets. "Oh, you mean, learn your choreography? Sure, I can –"

"No," he stares me dead in the eyes. "I mean, dance _with_ me. Together with me. You know, a couple dance."

He lets that sentence hang in the air for a while as I remain silent. My inner Yoojung is probably in a coma by now, since I can't hear her spewing any irrelevant nonsense. Actually, I would really appreciate some advice from her right now, however dumb it sounds.

"Jay… I'm really honoured." I try my best not to sound flustered, like I'm about to pass out on the spot. "But… why me, though?"

He raises an eyebrow questioningly. "Why, you don't want to dance with me?"

I shake my head vigorously. "No! Nothing of that sort. I'd really, really love to dance with you. I was just wondering why you chose me, of all people."

"Firstly," he explains patiently, "You're a girl. I'll be dancing to a pretty emotional love song so it'd be fairly weird if I looked Bongyoung or Eunho in the eyes and embraced them."

I suppress a laugh as I imagine that.

"Secondly, your style of dancing suits mine the most. I saw you dance today, and I've seen you dance before. You move much more gracefully – and emotionally – than the others when it comes to slower and more emotionally heavy songs."

I lower my head shyly so that he can't see me smiling.

"And lastly... You're fairly likeable. So I don't mind having you as my partner dancer."

 _Fairly likeable?_ I glower at him. " _Fairly_ likeable? _Really,_ Jay? I'd say you're _fairly annoying_ , to be honest!"

He gazes at me unflinchingly as he flashes his mysterious smile again. "Well, we don't know each other very well yet, do we? We'll have lots of opportunities to do so in the future, I hope." He pauses. "So I take that as a yes, Yoojung?"

I hesitate before nodding. "Yes, of course. By the way, what song will we be dancing to, Jay? You haven't told me yet."

He picks up his bag. "Coincidentally, I wanted to dance to the exact same song." He smiles deviously at me, and I shudder, partly in fear, partly in excitement. "Except, we'll do it _my_ way this time."

I remain silent as he gently brushes past me, switching off the lights. "I'll update you on when I'll teach you the choreography. In the meantime, rest well. Your face has been red since this afternoon when I spoke to you. Hope you're not having a fever."

I can sense that his words are laced with humorous sarcasm.

"Thanks, Jay," I sigh. He doesn't respond, because he's already walked out of the room.

Slowly, I gather my belongings and wonder to myself what I'd gotten myself into.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

" _You've got that James Dean, daydream, look in your eye, and I've got that red lip classic, thing that you like…"_

Taylor Swift's voice awakens me from my slumber. I clumsily reach over to silence my alarm, yawning widely as I stretch. Maybe I should do a Taylor Swift choreo some time. I never really liked her, though.

I reluctantly yank myself out of bed, reaching for my phone. I have class again tonight, and I'm looking forward to it. My phone is, once again, flooded with Instagram notifications – my students are tagging me in their photos _everywhere_.

My phone is inundated with messages, too. Messages from students, from fellow choreographers, from Seil, from my friends… Oh. I pause at one of the messages. It's from an unknown number. I click on it.

 _Yoojung, meet me at the studio at 5.30pm today. Please be punctual._

I raise an eyebrow. _Huh?_ Could it be a student? No, can't be. Could it be… Jay? I shook my head. _But he doesn't know my number._

 _Or… does he?_

I frantically scroll through my contacts and dial for Hyojin, praying that she picks up.

"HI YOOJUNG!" Hyojin is a loud person. My ear almost explodes when she greets me.

"Hyojin! Can I check something with you? It won't take long."

"Yeah, sure." I can hear her munching on a sandwich.

I read the unknown number out to her.

"Yeah, okay," she says between munches. "Let me check that for you… uh… oh! It's Jay's! Why do you ask?"

My eyes widen in shock – and in horror. "Wait – it's Jay's?! How on earth did he know my number? He just messaged me last night while I was sleeping!"

Hyojin remains silent, but I swear I can hear her giggling on the other end.

" _HYOJIN!"_

She bursts into unbridled laughter, and I wish I could reach through and smack her face through the phone. I'm almost crying in desperation. " _Hyojin CHOI!_ This is a _serious_ situation! How did he get my number?!"

"Geez, Yoojung! Relax!" She always sounds like an older sister. "He asked me for it last night. So I gave it to him. Simple as that!"

"Oh, God," I mumble under my breath. "Hyojin. Didn't I tell you that I was… well, slightly _creeped out_ by him? And that I wanted to, I don't know, _avoid him at all costs?!_ " I shriek into the phone.

Hyojin laughs again. The world is driving me insane. "Look, Yoojung. Jay might be a bit scary, yes, but I'm sure he's not a bad person. At least he's nice enough to ask you to dance with him! Girls would kill each other for the opportunity to do that!"

I sigh, then I pause. "Wait. Hyojin. He told you about the couple dance?"

"Yeah!" she exclaims excitedly. "He says you're a wonderful dancer too!"

"Okay. Thanks Hyojin. Bye." I hang up swiftly, feeling the heat rising in my cheeks.

 _Great. GREAT._

I chew voraciously on the insides of my cheeks as I fingers hover over my phone keyboard.

 _Hi, may I know if this is Jay Kim?_

I hit send, and I rush to go brush my teeth.

Shortly after, my phone beeps. I barrel out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in my mouth.

 _Yes, this is indeed Jay Kim. Hyojin gave your number to me last night._

I can almost visualize him saying those words in an exasperated tone.

 _Ah, okay. Sorry for the confusion! I didn't know she did. Just wondering, why would you like me to come at 5.30pm?_

I hit send, and I sit beside my phone, brushing my teeth anxiously.

My phone pings. _My class starts at 5.30pm today. I know that yours starts at 9, but I would appreciate it if you could come for my class to learn the choreography today._

 _Sure! I'll be there at 5.30 then._

 _Also, Yoojung. I need you to stay back with me after class for maybe an hour or so to learn the couple dance choreography with me. It's slightly different from the normal choreography that the other students are learning._

I hurriedly rush to rinse my mouth, and then come back. I chew on my cheeks vigorously. _Okay, sure. Will it just be the both of us after class?_

 _Yes. Are you okay with that?_

My head is spinning. _Yes, I'm completely fine with that. Thank you Jay!_

He doesn't reply anymore, and I heave a sigh of relief as I sink back into my bed.

 _Today is going to be very eventful._


End file.
